


Without You.

by capped



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capped/pseuds/capped
Summary: Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes Oneshot.“Remember summer ‘39 when we went to that Dodger’s game? You were having the time of your life. I don’t think I had seen you that happy in years. You told me, ‘One day, Buck, that’ll be us’ and I thought you were full of it. National heroes? That could never be us,” Bucky smiled and shook his head ruefully. “You really had to go and prove that wrong, didn’t ya?"





	Without You.

The fight was bad. Bucky hadn’t left Steve’s side since he had been admitted to the hospital, bloodied and barely alive. Everything seemed so surreal. For years, they had fought side by side, through close calls, near misses with death, and hard hits. But they had laughed it all off, because nothing would really ever stick, right?

The doctors had stopped coming to the room, giving Bucky time alone with his friend after delivering the hard news. Steve was in bad shape, and tonight would decide his fate, for better or for worse. His life was a delicate thread, supported by a thousand humming machines, whirring and beeping. Even without the doctors, Bucky felt claustrophobic, reminded of what lay in the balance by the constant harmony of the noisy monitors. For nearly a century, Bucky had been resigned to living without Steve, had spent the better part of his life living without him. But now, faced with the reality of life without his best friend, he wasn’t sure he could do it. Even when his life was going by without him, Steve was there, pulling him back to reality, time and time again. 

It didn’t seem fair. It didn’t seem fair that this man, this scrawny boy from Brooklyn, would dedicate his life to the world, only to lose it. 

Looking down at him, Bucky was surprised. Under his cut up face and bulky muscles, Steve Rogers seemed small. His eyes were closed, hair flopping down into his face. For the first time in his life, even before the serum, Steve looked small and defeated, like he had truly lost the battle. Buck had never seen him without a fire within, immeasurable courage pouring out of him. Even in the back alleys of Brooklyn, beat up in a fight, Steve was still stoic and determined. Nothing could stop him, not even imminent death. 

But now, Bucky could tell. He was tired. Each breath was a battle greater than the last, a painful attempt to stay alive. The sight broke something deep inside of Bucky. He couldn’t stand seeing Steve like this, seeing him suffering. Taking a shaky breath, he reached out and grabbed Steve's pale hand. 

“Remember summer ‘39 when we went to that Dodger’s game? You were having the time of your life. I don’t think I had seen you that happy in years. You told me, ‘One day, Buck, that’ll be us’ and I thought you were full of it. National heroes? That could never be us,” Bucky smiled and shook his head ruefully. “You really had to go and prove that wrong, didn’t ya? Really went for it, too.”

Bucky paused when he felt a slight pressure on his hand, then a little more. Barely there, but enough. He looked at Steve, resolve etched in the fine lines of his face. Bucky squeezed back, hoping that maybe Steve was awake. But his eyes stayed closed, and his breathing began to grow ragged. Bucky squeezed back one more time, a byproduct of the fist squeezing his heart into oblivion. Steve was holding on, but Bucky could tell it was destroying him. Tears began to well in his eyes and he took another trembling breath before continuing.

“But you did it, kid. Maybe it wasn’t being a sports hero, but you did it. You saved so many people, Steve, they’ll be alright without you.”

Bucky looked down at their joined hands and tears began to roll down his cheeks in earnest. 

_“I’ll be alright without you.”_

It was more reassurance to himself, a promise that he could continue on his own. 

He felt another subtle squeeze and saw Steve slowly open his eyes, beautifully blue. Steve held his gaze, releasing a shallow breath before slipping away. Bucky searched Steve’s face for any sign, no matter how small, that his best friend was still there. But there were none. Even in death, Steve was as steadfast and stoic as he was in life. 

It was a few moments before reality sunk in and the breath was ripped from Bucky’s chest. He tried to catch his breath, but the sight of a flat-lining monitor stole it away again. Taking a deep, unsteady breath, Bucky vowed again,

“I’m with you, ‘til the end of the line.”


End file.
